Our Beginning
by tysunkete
Summary: Oneshot. As another year begins, both of them reminisce about how it all became to be. ShuujiXAkira


A/N: Written for the new year :D

* * *

It was cold. Winter is setting in, thought Shuuji as he consciously rubbed his hands together. He was wearing thermal wear inside, yet the wind made it unbearable. It was even colder than the previous area. He wondered how he was going to survive when snow fell.

* * *

Today is the 31 of December. Just a few more hours to the next year; time passes by too quickly. It was just this year I met Akira. It was just this year I met Nobuta. It was just this year we became friends forever. It happens too fast. I didn't expect it – making friends with a girl from The Ring and possibly the craziest boy in the world. 

I am Kiritani Shuuji.

It's funny really. I was popular at school back there. I had everything, until the two of them barged in my life and made me realize what's really important among all the glitter and gold. I played everyone. I played my classmates, making them think I'm the coolest and nicest guy out there. I played with Mariko, making her think that I liked her, eating the bentos she made for me.

But in the end, it was all just a façade. I was what everyone wanted me to be. Only one person didn't ask of that from me. It was Kusano Akira.

Kusano Akira. I was annoyed with him. The way he talked to the way he walked and he was just too clingy. But that wasn't the reason why I avoided him so much. It was because he was the only person who didn't need someone to act cool with him. He didn't have any expectation of how I should be. He didn't care. I realized, right from the beginning, I never faked around him. I was Kiritani Shuuji to him, not Mr Popular.

The phone in my pocket vibrated, and I reluctantly pulled out my hands that were twined with my scarf to read the message.

_Akira wants you to stop ignoring him. _

It was from Nobuta. Indeed, the person beside me had gone quiet for a while. I glanced at him. He had his defiant face on, while his hands casually flipped his handphone around.

"Akira,"

He ignored me.

"Akira!"

"What?" He muttered sulkily. "Everytime you drift off to your own land you stare in space and don't respond to me."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just… reminiscing."

"Let's produce Nobuta!" Akira randomly shouted. What? "Shuuji-kun"

He grabbed on my arm and shifted closer. "It's cold…"

Sighing, I let him be. "You were the one who suggested watching the first sunrise of the year."

That's right. Maybe 'suggested' wasn't the right word. 'Dragged' would fit better. I was just eating my dinner an hour ago when Akira showed up at the door and whined. Without even telling me what was the problem, he just bowed to my dad and said 'Onegaishimasu.' Before pulling me out of the door, grabbing my jacket along with him.

This guy….

* * *

They were both sitting at the balcony of Akira's apartment, freezing their butts off. 

"Akira, I'm going in," declared Shuuji. It wasn't even 10 'clock. There was no point in waiting for the sunrise at the hour.

"Shuuji-kun," Akira held on to his arm tight.

Shuuji did not want to stay in the cold. Staring at Akira bluntly, he dragged Akira indoors and locked the sliding window.

"You're no fun," he pouted. Suddenly letting go, he went to his kitchen in search of soymilk.

* * *

See what I mean? One minute ago he was flashing his big puppy dog eyes and now he's happily drinking his beloved soymilk. 

He's the weirdest person in the world.

Yet, he's the most important person to me. What kind of friend transfers schools for another? Only him. I still can remember that day clearly. The day when I finally let everything go, the day when I was prepared to start afresh, start a life that I didn't need to lie my way through. It was going to be tough, but that was what I decided. It was what I could do for Noubta and Akira.

But. But. But.

This guy. I thought I was dreaming. I walked into the classroom and there he was. Smiling that weird smile of his, doing his 'kon'. I was shocked. I even dropped my bag.

When I finally realized I wasn't dreaming and it was indeed Akira… I was touched. Because that's the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me.

* * *

Shuuji is still in his own world. I know what's he's thinking about. He's remembering the three of us together, he's remembering the lie he created back there, he's remembering his first day at the new school. He's not that hard to figure out when he floats in his dreamland. Or you could say I know him too well.

The glimmer in his eyes when he's tempted to lie, to act nice, to do something that's not in his character, I know it all too well. Whenever he has that look I stare at him expectantly. He gets it, and apologizes to the one with expectations of him. "I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings", or "Actually, the movie wasn't that nice". It lets people down, but at least he's not lying to himself, at least it's better than making a girl cry.

When Shuuji left, Nobuta said she'd be all right by herself. I didn't understand it then. She nudged me and pointed to the vehicle that was gradually fading away. _You need him, he needs you. Go._

I felt myself running. I wasn't thinking of anything at the moment. All I knew was that my feet were carrying me to my father's company. I ran up the stairs because the lift was taking too long. I didn't bother knocking on my father's office door and rushed past the secretary. I caught my breath for a moment and said. _I need to go._

My father, of course, stared at me in surprise for a minute before I repeated my sentence. He made me sit and calm down, but all I was thinking was that I had to follow Shuuji. I had to.

I think I scared my father for a moment. I was never desperate for anything, until that day. He made me tell him where I was going and why. I rambled through the 'where', but at the 'why' I stopped.

Why, exactly, did I have to go with Shuuji? Was he that important to me? He was gone now. I loved Nobuta, I could court her if I wanted to. But somehow, it didn't feel right.

I didn't know what to say. My father sighed. I'll agree on this, he said, but you have to listen to the requests I make of you, like attending the company's events.

I nodded without thinking, just elated at the fact my father gave consent. Within a few hours, I was on his private helicopter with my belongings.

_I'm sorry,_ I messaged Nobuta. _I had to go._

A few seconds later she replied. _It's okay. It was Shuuji and Akira in the beginning, so it should end that way._

* * *

Akira isn't that hard to put up with. He's just honest with himself. He does what he feels like doing, and he doesn't think of other people's opinions. 

It's 11 50, and we're watching television. Just a few more minutes to the next year.

* * *

At 11 59, I pull Shuuji to the balcony again. Another year begins in a minute, and so does the fireworks. 

_Akira,_ he suddenly speaks. _What do you want most in the world?_

_To stay with you._ I blurt out without even processing it through my brain. But I realize, it's the truth.

He goes quiet again, and he stares determinedly into the sky. He's embarrassed. I know it. Grinning, I hug him from the back and ask him back his question.

He doesn't answer for a moment. _You know, I'm really glad you followed me here._

I smile, but he doesn't see it.

_I want… you to stay with me too._

The clock chimes at the moment. It's exactly 12. It's the new year. A loud whistle tears through the sky and explodes. Fireworks. We stand together, me hugging him, as we watch the lights sparkle and fly.

I feel a slight coldness on my nose, and I look up. White flakes are slowly floating down. It's snowing.

It's pretty. Colourful lights and white snow that stand in stark contrast to the dark sky.

Shuuji shifts under me. It's getting colder, and I know how much he can't stand the cold. I hug even tighter, sharing the body heat between us.

He slowly pushes me off so that he can turn to face me. Happy New Year, he congratulates. I don't answer back, because he looks absolutely stunning with his eyes peering up and genuine smile on his face.

I lean in, and eventually our lips touch. It's soft and warm and sweet. I grasp him tightly, afraid to let go. I feel him stiffen, but slowly he relaxes and returns the embrace. It is a real kiss, not the countless sloppy ones I've planted on his cheek.

He pulls back after a moment. We're both breathing heavily, his face flushed up to his neck. He doesn't say anything.

_Mistletoe?_ I offer, pointing to the ceiling. The plant is there as I say.

_It's not Christmas, idiot._ He shoots back.

He's smiling, and so am I.

* * *

Akira's a guy. I know that. I'm a guy, Akira knows that. But because I am Shuuji and Akira is Akira, that's why it's going to work. 

My phone vibrates and I flip it open to read the message. It's from Nobuta.

_Happy New Year. You and Akira are a whole, don't forget that._

_P.S Akira says he wants it again._

* * *


End file.
